Celos
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: Entonces Akutagawa comprendió que una mujer celosa es mas peligrosa que la agencia de detectives. [Capitulo del manga cambiado] Ligero toque de Higuchi X Akutagawa.


**Bungou stray Dogs no me pertence, solo tomo prestado sus**

 **personajes para mis historias sin fines**

 **de lucro.**

 **Aclaración 2: Esto es un alternativo de lo que paso en el manga.**

 **cambia absolutamente todo, asi que si no te gusta**

 **pues ahórrate el tiempo.**

 **Aclaración 3: Esta historia tiene lenguaje vulgar, nada de escenas explicitas,**

 **cambia absolutamente todo lo que paso en el manga, y use a Gin de una**

 **manera distinta, si gustas puedes leerla pero quedas advertido.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ichiyou Higuchi. La más fiel aprendiz y compañera que se haya podido desear, trabajadora de la Port mafia, dotada de encanto, belleza y disciplina. Una lacaya muy amorosa con su amado e inalcanzable; maestro Akutagawa.

La rubia podía poner en riesgo su vida, su alma, todo por su maestro. Ella sabia muy bien que él sólo la veía como una alumna, pero al haber quedado prendada de él, su única opción era esperar a ser correspondida.

Era respetada y aveces muy callada, obedecía cualquier orden con tal que fuera de su amadísimo pelinegro, aunque la misión impuesta fuera ir al fin del mundo, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por su maestro.

En la Port mafia nadie se llevaba mal con ella. Pero, en esos últimos dias había tenido problemas con; Gin.

Esa pequeña transexual con problemas de identidad, quien recibía mas atención por parte de su maestro. ¡Oh!, como la odiaba, cada vez que la veía cerca de su amado Akutagawa le entraban unos instintos asesinos, aunque sabia que no podía tocarle ni un pelo.

No es que le tuviera miedo, pero iniciar una pelea de celos con esa magnitud en los cuarteles de la Port mafia podía ser letal, más si era él mismo Akutagawa quien las separaba.

No le quedaba de otra que tolerar sus incesantes acercamientos, y pequeñas sonrisas secretas. Aunque eso la destruía poco a poco, destruía el pequeño corazón que aun conservaba, pero que cada día se estropeaba al ver a Gin con su maestro y que a él no le incomodaba para nada.

Ese sábado era su día libre y tambien para él azabache. Tomando todo el valor que podía aguardar en su esperanzado corazón, tomó rumbo hacia afuera de el edificio y se dispuso a buscar e invitar a Akutagawa a una cita. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo apoyando en una pared del mismo edificio, mientras leía un pequeño libre que le había ayudado en toda su bella infancia, "mil y un maneras efectivas para torturar a tus enemigos".

— " _Bien, es tu oportunidad. Ve y dile que quieres salir con él... Luego de la primera cita el querrá salir más, luego nos casaremos y viviremos en una hermosa casa, con nueve, no, diez hijos, mientras derrotamos a todos nuestros enemigos y permanecemos juntos hasta que la muerte nos llegue..."_ —Tan encismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien había llegado al lado de SU Akutagawa.

Cuando volvió su vista hacia él, pudo apreciar a una chica pelinegra, más o menos de su edad.

Rasgos finos, cabello largo sedoso y negro, piel blanquecina, labios rojizos, ropajes elegantes. Ella lo tenia todo, y peor aún, esa tipa estaba justo enfrente de su amado, viéndolo retadoramente y riéndose de él, con una sonrisa perfecta.

Siendo ella una de las mejores espías con que contaba la Port mafia, se escurrió por un pequeño callejón cercano y se dispuso a escuchar su conversación.

— Vamos, lo prometiste. —Rogaba la chica pelinegra con una voz angelical.— Recuerda que esta vez me debes la cena.

Akutagawa suspiró pesadamente y cerró su libro. — Esta bien, Gin, pero a la próxima invitas tú.

Al oír ese nombre a Higuchi le dio un dolor de cabeza terrible, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color de rojo muy intenso, sus ojos flameaban en ira, su rostro estaba rojo y no precisamente de vergüenza, su respiración se aceleró a más no poder. Cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba poseída por un demonio, un espíritu de los más malévolos que hay, o que era una descendiente de él mismo lucifer.

Apretó su pistola, quien estaba atada a su cinturón y puso sus lentes negros en sus ojos.

— Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Aku. —Dijo Gin, mientras agarraba del brazo al pelinegro.

¡Oh! Eso había sido más que el colmo para la paciencia de Higuchi. No podía creer que estuviera siendo vencida por esa estupida travestí.

Mordió su dedo en busca de consuelo y de no gritar y matarla por haberle robado la atención (y posiblemente amor) de su queridísimo maestro. Notó que ellos empezaron a caminar y haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas de voluntad que podía tener, empezó a seguirlos sigilosamente entre las sombras.

Anduvo caminando un rato y cuando ellos volteaban hacia atrás, ella se escondía rápidamente entre tumultos de gente que por ahí rondaba.

Después de unos largo 15 minutos de camino, se detuvieron frente a un restaurante lujoso, perfecto para una pareja que celebra algún aniversario o alguna salida amorosa.

Asi que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Gin era la amante de su maestro.

Aguanto las ganas de llorar bajo sus lentes, solamente quería irse de ahí y hundirse en la depresión. Llorar debajo de las sábanas y emborracharse hasta olvidar todo lo que había visto ese día, pero no quería rendirse, no podía, no se iría hasta que encontrara una prueba donde Akutagawa y Gin se vieran como amantes, sólo asi se rendiría por completo.

Espero a que ellos hubieran ingresado, se levantó de su escondite y camino en dirección a la puerta del lujoso local.

— Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Tiene alguna reservación? —Pregunto él encargado, quien sonreía falsamente.

— No, pero ahora la tengo. — Murmuro esta mostrándole levemente el arma, quien reposaba en su cintura.

Él encargado palideció y quitando un listón rojo de la entrada, la dejo pasar.

Le dio una sonrisa burlona a el hombre y siguió su camino hasta adentro.

Empezó a buscar con la vista a sus objetivos, como una cazadora que protege su presa y vigila a su víctima.

En unas mesas más al fondo, se encontraban los hermanos Akutagawa, teniendo una cena para "celebrar" su cumpleaños número veinte.

— Vaya, 20 años. ¿No, hermanito? —Hablo la muchacha. Akutagawa sin emoción alguna en su rostro sólo asintió.

— Tú tambien tienes veinte, no me hagas quedar como el viejo. —Respondió secamente.

La chica suspiró.

— Se que no te gusta este día, pero tampoco podemos hacer nada. ¿Puedes aunque sea fingir que te importa? —Dijo esta tristemente.

— Esta bien, Gin. Me alegro que tengas veinte y sigas siendo linda. Por lo menos aun no te has casado. —Sorbió un poco de vino que había en su copa. —¿Que digo?, verte a ti casada es como verme a mí alagando a alguien.

Una vena en la sien de la contraría empezaba a asomarse, mientras su cara se volvía roja.

— ¿Qué me intentas decir con eso? —Ladró, mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.— ¡Puedo casarme cuando yo guste!, tengo prometidos en todos lugares.

— ¿Enserio quieres llamar hombres asi como te vistes? Sinceramente si no fuera por que soy tu hermano, pensaría que eres algún retorcido delincuente... —Paro de hablar al sentir una navaja casi tocando su blanquecino cuello.

— Calla o te mato. —Murmuró la pelinegra peligrosamente furiosa.

— Vamos, ya vas empezar con tus deseos asesinos. —Contestó aburrido, mientras ponía un dedo sobre la filosa arma.

— ¡No son deseos asesinos! —Refutó molesta, volviendo a esconder su navaja en la bolsa del vestido.

El oji-gris suspiró, al momento de rodar los ojos.

— Como sea, quiero postre.

Gin sonrió y llamo al camarero más cercano, quien enseguida llego muy alegre y jovial.

— Oui, mademoiselle. —Respondió con demasiado interés el francés.

— Quiero el postre ya.

— De inmediato. —Él camarero corrió a conseguir el pedido de la joven pelinegra.

Gin suspiró y tocó su oreja.

— Ah. — Susurró confundida, mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Ahora que? —Pregunto él veinteañero.

— Mi arete... no esta.

— ¿Cómo que "no esta"? —Se levantó confundido y miro su oreja. — ¿Él arete que te di?

— ¡Si!, ayúdame a buscarlo. — Gritó histérica.

— Espera, debe estar en el suelo.

El azabache se arrodillo debajo de la mesa y empezó a buscar el arete. No podía estar lejos ¿No?

Mientras Gin estaba muerta en la histeria, Akutagawa desesperado buscando el arete que era tan importante para su hermana, una chica rubia casi llegaba donde estaban ellos.

Akutagawa vio una pequeña argolla de oro, la sostuvo y salio de debajo de la mesa. Arrodillado justo enfrente de su hermana.

— Toma Gin, aquí esta.

La pelinegra se tapó la boca de la emoción por obtener de nuevo su joya valiosa y en ese idóneo momento, Higuchi llego donde estaban ellos.

La escena que vio la dejo impactada, con la sangre helada, en completo shock. Akutagawa arrodillado enfrente de Gin, sosteniendo una cosita redonda y dorada con forma de anillo, y la pelinegra al borde de lágrimas de emoción por tener de regreso su sortilegio.

La imagen se podía malinterpretar de muchas formas, más cuando Gin se tomó la valentía de abrazar al pelinegro y decir un pequeño, "Gracias".

Higuchi cayo de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras este mismo le asfixiaba al ver la dolorosa realidad.

Al caer en el suelo, mucha gente se le quedo viendo, algunos fueron a auxiliarle. Los momentos se habían detenido y ella solo podía presenciar tan horrible cuadro de "amor" entre Gin y Akutagawa.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, dejando una flama mortal en su corazón. Siendo presa de la ira, se levantó como una leona y se planto enfrente de los hermanos.

— ¡Gin, maldita perra! —Grito con veneno en su voz. La azabache volteó hacia ella y divisó una pistola siendo apuntada en su dirección.

— ¡Higuchi! ¿¡Que haces!? —.Pregunto Akutagawa. — ¡Baja esa arma ahora!, ¿Estas loca o que?

— ¡No!, ¡No dejaré que esta cualquiera gane tu corazón!, ¡Lo amo maestro, no quiero verlo casado con esta! —La pobre Higuchi comenzó a llorar de dolor, mientras que los presentes salían huyendo con temor de salir heridos en el enfrentamiento, sólo algunos valientes se quedaron a presenciar tan dolorosa y patética escena. Él camarero quien volvía con los postres, volvió a entrar a la cocina al ver el arma.

— Higuchi... — Él mercenario había quedado sin palabras, sólo podía ver seriamente a la rubia.

Mientras estaban distraídos en una lucha silenciosa de miradas, Gin avanzó a gran velocidad y saco su navaja hasta dejarla a unos cuantos centímetros del cuello de la rubia.

— Mira loca, no se que demonios te pasa conmigo pero, te mataré si vuelves a hacer esto. —Escupió molesta Gin.

—¡Prefiero morir antes de que me quites a mi amado!

Todos los hombres que permanecían viendo el drama, se sintieron muy mal por Higuchi, y vieron amenazadoramente a Akutagawa.

— ¡¿De qué mierdas hablas!? ¡Él es mi hermano, y hoy nuestro cumpleaños!

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras un fuerte sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, bajo la pistola lentamente y empezó a hiperventilarse. ¿Significaba que había armado un gran escándalo por nada?, no, ¡Significaba que se le había declarado a su maestro!

— P-pero, ¡¿Cómo explican lo de el anillo de bodas!? —Contraatacó aun no estando segura del todo.

— ¡¿De que fucking anillo hablas!? —Agarró el arete que había sido el causante del conflicto y con mucha rabia se lo puso delante de su cara. — Este anillo me lo regalo hoy, mi hermano por nuestro cumpleaños. —Dijo ya calmada.— Sólo me ayudaba a encontrarlo.

La cara de la rubia era todo un poema. Mejillas sonrojadas, respiración costoso y su tez más pálida de lo normal.

— ¿H-hermanos? —Repitió consternada.

— Vaya novia la que te conseguiste, hermanito. —Exclamó divertida y quito la navaja de aquel cuello.

Akutagawa que logro salir del shock, solamente tosió un poco.

— Creo que fue mi culpa por no haber hablado de mi árbol genealógico.

Rápidamente su hermana se sentó frustrada en una silla.

— Por lo menos fue un cumpleaños memorable, aunque seguramente ya viene la policía.

— Vámonos. —Dijo secamente, tomándolas por las manos.

— ... Higuchi... Vamos. —Tomó a la rubia de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella.

La cara de la chica estaba totalmente rojiza, esperando paciente para morir.

— Que va, por lo menos no tuvimos que pagar nada. —Bromeó Gin.

Los tres salieron del restaurante tranquilamente, la pelinegra jaloneo a la rubia y la detuvo en seco, se acerco a su oreja y susurro suavemente.

— Cuida de mi hermano, no es fácil lidiar con él.

Al tener aprobación de su "cuñada" _(si es que podía ser llamada asi)_ se sintió a desfallecer de la excitación que provocó la emoción adquirida. ¡Podía ser la novia de Akutagawa!, bueno, si el quería.

— Lo haré y prometo no celarlo, al menos no tanto.

La de vestido la soltó y siguió caminando junto a su hermano, susurrando suavemente un "buena chica".

Quizás el día no había salido como lo esperaba, pero estaba feliz de al fin haber comprobado que su maestro estaba disponible.

Luego tendría que disculparse con él, y conseguir un muy enorme regalo de cumpleaños.


End file.
